Fighting Nature
by Snowy2891
Summary: This is a story about a half vampire half Lycan that is a 200 year old college student who meets a girl. But there is more to her than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it is a bit bad but I welcome any constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters

Chapter One

Stefan POV

The day started like any other. I got up, went in the shower and then had some breakfast. It was just the same shit only on a different day. I grabbed my black leather jacket and my bag and threw them on me as I left the house, and walked down the path to the black Harley that sat on my drive. I started the engine and sat there for a minute, or two, and just listening to her roar.

The roads were near enough traffic free, that was, until I came into town, where it was the morning rush hour. That's the good thing about having a bike, I can weave in and out of the traffic to get to my destination quicker.

I got to college and parked my bike in the car park near the main entrance. I climb off the bike and noticed a black Kawasaki Ninja parked in the space next to me. I stood there for a minute admiring it, it was certainly a black beauty. I then got going to my first lecture which was chemistry. I got there with 15 minutes to spare, so I grabbed a snack from the vending machine, which was down the hall from the lecture room. I ate it just in time, because, just as I took my last mouthful, my tutor had opened the door.

I took my seat at the back of the class as usual and I took my books and placed them onto the desk. It was then that I noticed a scent in the air. I had no idea where the hell it was coming from, all I knew was that I hadn't smelt it before. The lecture went on as it normally did, the tutor droning on about what we had covered last time. I just did what I would normally do, opened my books and put my headphones in, and before I knew it, the lecture was over.

As I had a two hour break before my next lecture started, I decided to go to the canteen and get myself a coffee. I found a quiet seat and decided to start my work, so I got out my laptop and plugged it into the mains and hooked up to the wi-fi. An hour had past before I caught the scent again, but since there was at least fifty people in the canteen at the time, I couldn't pinpoint were the fuck it was coming from, so I packed up my laptop and went outside for a smoke.

The day went on as usual, boring lecture after boring lecture. So when the day was finally over so I went back to my bike. When I got to my bike, I saw that the ninja I had seen earlier was gone; however, the scent that I had been getting whiffs of all day was present. It was a faint smell, as if I had missed the person by an hour or so. I shook my head to clear it of the scent, after all, all I wanted to do was go home and eat, but as I turned the key, I heard my history tutor call out to me. I got off my bike and walked over to him. He asked me how I knew so much about World War Two. I had written a 5000 word essay for the previous week's assignment on it, so I told him that I had asked my grandfather about it. He commented back and said it was as if I had been there in the trenches, but of course, that was impossible. I asked him if he knew who had owned the bike that had been parked next to mine? He told me that as far as he knew it belonged to a new student that had started today. After he turned to go back into the building, I got back on my bike and headed home.

As I got back to my house and parked my bike, (I smelt the scent again but it was stronger this time. that scent hit me again, but this time it was stronger. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. As I walked up to my front door, I saw a note stuck to it. 'I know what you are'. I unlocked my door and went inside. I put my dinner in the oven which was a nice juicy steak, and plugged my laptop into the mains and continued to work, only stopping long enough to eat, before continuing my assignments. By the time that I had finished my chemistry one, it was midnight and I decided to go to bed. I still had the scent and note on my mind, so I didn't fall asleep until three.

I got up the next morning and although I only had one lecture that day, I decided that I wanted to go in earlier to try and find out who the bike and scent belonged to. I got to college about half pass nine and since my lecture wasn't till two, I had a good couple of hours to look around. I started at the library, but I didn't smell anything there, so I went to the canteen to get something to eat. As I sat down at a table with my bacon sandwich, I got out my laptop, but before I could plug it in to the mains, I got a whiff of that scent and I looked around. There were only ten to fifteen people in the canteen, so it was easier to zero in on the scent this time.

It was coming from a table with two girls sitting at it. One was dressed in leathers and the other was in jeans and a t-shirt. The one in the t-shirt got up, picked up her bag and left but the scent didn't move. I stood and collected my stuff, and started to walk over to the table where the one in leather was sitting, but she got up and left the canteen before I could see her face. By the time I got outside, she was gone, her scent was every where as the wind was blowing quite hard. When I got to my bike, I noticed a letter stuck to it. I pulled it off and read it. 'I guess you saw me, but you never saw my face, and that is just how I like it. You won't see my face until I want you to, biker boy'. After reading the note, I screwed it up and threw it in the bin. The Ninja was gone again. I looked at my watch and it was one, forty five and my lecture was soon to start. I got to my lecture with five minutes to spare, but all I could think about was the note and the girl. I finished my lecture and went to the library to finish my assignment.

Later that night, I went for a run though the forest. I was about a mile away from my home when I heard a voice.

"I see you still go for a run when you get stressed." I turned around and there he was; my big brother Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck are you doing here Damon?" I said, anger in my voice.

"Cant I visit my little brother from time to time," he replied with a small smirk on his face.

"It's never just a visit with you Damon," I snapped.

We went back to the house and Damon sat at the kitchen table. I poured a drink and sat down across from him. Taking a sip of the whisky, I asked Damon to tell me what he was doing here. That's when I heard the one thing that I was worried about.

"There is a new kid at your college isn't there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I take it there is a problem with her" I couldn't hide the worry in my voice. All he did was smirk.

"Yeah you could say that, little brother" My response was to finish my drink, before getting myself a new one, along with one for him. We sat at the table and talked for hours and that's when he told me that she was a newborn that had been sent to keep an eye on me by the council.

Before we knew what time it was, my alarm was going off for college. I got up from the table whilst Damon just sat there with the bottle of whisky which we've been drinking all night. I had been rattled a bit by what Damon had said, so even though my one and only lecture was at three, I headed to college early. When I got to college, the bike wasn't there. I didn't know if it was my mind playing tricks on me but I was sure I could smell the scent again, strong this time, like I had just missed her. I looked around but couldn't see anyone.

I went to the canteen and sat at a table where I could see who was coming and going. I sat there for about an hour but no one came in with the scent I was looking for. I got up and when outside for a smoke but just as I lit it I saw a glimpse of that black ninja pulling in to the car park. I ran across but when I got there the bike was already parked and no one was around but there was another fucking note on my bike.

"I see your brothers in town and at a guess he told you who and what I am. Well, I guess the game is set. See you around Salvatore'.

I screwed up the note and threw it to the ground. This girl was starting to get under my skin but I wouldn't let her make me lose my temper... because it's never a good thing when that happens. I finished up my day and rode home but all I can think of was this newborn in a town full of easy prey. I got home and Damon was just sitting on the sofa watching TV. As I threw my bag down Damon turned around.

"How was your day little brother? Anything good happen" I just looked at him.

"She knows you're here, smart ass". He jumped over the back of the sofa and stood in front of me with a smart ass smirk on his face.

"Oh good, maybe this visit will be fun after all". I just looked at him and went to the drinks cabinet and got a glass of rum and sat on the sofa.

"Is that all you're going to do little brother? Just sit there. I remember when you would have gone out and found this newborn and ripped her head off just for fun".

"Yes Damon. I'm sitting here and thinking of what to do about her". I must have sat there for about two hours while Damon got drunk, yet I never touched my drink. "Right tomorrow, if the bikes there then I know she's there and I will find her and find out what she wants". By the time I headed to bed, it was half two.

My alarm went off at eight thirty and I went through the same shitty routine. I got down stairs but Damon wasn't there. I had more important thing on my mind. I got my bag off the table and put my jacket on then I got the keys to my bike and left for college. I got to the car park and smiled when i saw that the bike was there. I parked my bike in a different spot. I had just got off my bike when I heard a voice from behind me. Just as I'm about to swing around with my fist clenched I recognised it to be my history tutor. He asked me if I could ask my granddad if he could come in so he could talk to him about the war. I said he didnt live close but I could get him to send over some more information for him if it would help and he said that would be fine but he would have liked to get the informatiin from him in person. I told my teacher that I would have the information to him asap. I went back to the canteen and sat down at a table near the coffee bar. I just got my coffee and sat back at my table when I smelt her and I looked up and there she was stood infront on me.

She pulled out the chair across the table from me.

"You mind" she said with a smirk on her face.

"I guess not, but what do you want" I asked.

"How do you stand it being around all these humans without being tempted," she asked me looking at all the students in the canteen.

"Don't even think about it or we will have a problem and I don't think you want that, do you?" I said getting ready to jump the table if she went for any one around us.

"Dont worry Stafan, I wont hurt anyone. Well, not yet," she said with a smile on her face.

She got up and and started to walk towards the door but I grabbed her arm.

"Well, you know that I'm faster and stronger than a normal vampire"

"Well you know that I'm not a normal vampire and that you wont stand a chance." She pulled her arm away and turned so she was facing me

"I may not stand a chance with you or your brother but these poor defenceless humans wouldnt be a problem," she said with a evil smirk on her face. She turned around and headed for the door again. This time I didn't stop her, I just collected my coffee and bag from the table and followed her out.

.


End file.
